1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a functional textile. More particularly, the present invention relates to a textile capable of adjusting pH value and a producing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Most of common textiles capable of adjusting pH value use pH adjusting agents in micron meter level, such as zinc salts having at least a carboxylic acid group or an amine group. The pH adjusting agent is usually added during a process, such as dipping and padding, coating, or wet spinning, to have the pH adjusting agent attached on the textile, so that the textile is capable of adjusting pH value. However, the effective amount needs to be more than 5% by weight. In addition, the washing fastness of the textile processed by coating is poor, and the wet spinning method has solvent recycling problem.